Highschool Expectations
by inadey
Summary: High school is just another way of determinig who you are. Theres the shy, the nieve, the video game junkie, the optimist, and the asshole that wont SHUTUP. But other than that, High School is just another one of lifes dangers.
1. New Guy At School

Highschool Expectations

It was the junior year for the Shinobi at Konahigh. The old gang of Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba. They were all hanging out at the front of the school at the parking lot waiting for the doors to open. Now you probably think the group wanted to get to school first to sit in the front of the class. Nope, that what nerds do. Being early for school was just kind of a habit. They're having the time of their lives just talking about what they did this summers since they hadn't seen each other. Something then catches Hinata's eye. She doesn't say anything about it and she slowly turns her head to see who it was. He had dark black hair, so dark it looked blue. It was shaped like a chickens butt. He was also wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. She couldn't actually get in all the other features because the school doors suddenly opened. But, when she looked back to see him again, he was gone. Hinata figured that he must've gone down to class. And she went to go meet the others inside.

"Did you guys see the new guy he is so cute!" screamed Ino Yamanaka across the hallway

"Yea I know he is so tall and he gives off that sexy, mysterious vibe. Hope he has classes with me that man is mine" Karin a red head junior said as her eyes followed the new kid down the hall.

"In your dreams, I saw him first I got dibs." Ino said no and flipped her long platinum blonde hair

The new kid was walking around his new school getting used to his new surroundings. "This school isn't so bad. Hope I don't have fan girls like last time…….man it was horrible" the new kid thought.

"Hey watch out" a soft voice called out to him. Snapping out of his revere Sasuke dodge slamming into three skateboarders.

"You gotta be careful where you're walking around here you might get hurt" Sakura said to the new kid "My name is Sakura Haruno this is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Kiba Inazuka "

After each person names was said they gave their own hello. Naruto a huge grin Kiba the same and Hinata a small smile and a wave.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Hinata started staring at Sasuke, not even knowing that she was. She started daydreaming about him and her. Not as a couple, but just as really tight friends. It looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Hinata…"

She was still in deep dream…

"Hinata….."

Still in deep dream……

"HINATA SNAP OUT OF IT" she wipped her head smashing Sasuke's head against a locker.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" she said with sorrow

There was already a huge bump on Sasuke's forehead

"Yea, talk about hard headed" Ino started dying laughing

"It's fine I'll be alright" Sasuke started rubbing his head and yelped when he touched the bump

"Hey, dude maybe we should get you to a nurse" Naruto said sympathetically

Naruto lead Sasuke down the hallway to the nurse's office

"Nice first impression Hinata, he sure is into you now" Ino said still laughing

"Wait…what are you talking about I'm not interested in Sasuke" she started blushing, but not enough for them to see

"Oh come on Hinata, we all saw you staring at him in a dreamy way, even he did. And I even think that he was interested in you too….but not for long, because Ino is here. No one can resist a body like this"

"Hinata you really cant deny the fact that you were staring at Sasuke, in fact with a huge smile on your face, we could all see it, even he could" said Kiba with a huge grin on his face

"Ok maybe I was staring at Sasuke but i wasn't thinking about him like that. I was just thinking about us as really good friends. You can have Sasuke all you want"

"Whatever, it wouldn't be much of a competition anyway because I'm way hotter than you. " She striked a pose that made all the boys in the hallway stare

"Maybe you should ask him out, he did look pretty interested in you, you were the only person he looked at 75% of the time" Sakura started giggling

"Can you all just shut up about this whole thing, Im not interested in Sasuke we just met, and even if I wanted to ask him out i wouldn't because I couldn't"

"So….you do want to ask him out…..but you can't because your scared" said Kiba kind of confused

"Yes……wait no, Im not scared to ask Sasuke out, I just don't want to….because Im not into him and because i just met him how does no one understand that"

"But you said you couldn't ask him out, why cant you Hinata" said Sakura

"Because i just met him I said that three times already …" Hinata said putting emphasis on each word

"Soo…" Everyone in the group said.

"Well I'm not asking him out I don't like him I don't know him" Hinata started to walk to her next class not noticing that Sasuke and Naruto had come back and heard that whole conversation.

"You heard that Sasuke" Sakura asked twirling her shoulder length bubblegum pink hair.

"Every single word.." Sasuke said with a smirk

"But its not a problem you got me I have a better body a way better look in general, I'm not shy and stutter when i get nervous and i-" Ino was cut of by manicured hand on her shoulder that was in her face less then two seconds after her face was in the locker.

'Don't ever talk about Hinata like that again" TenTen threatened and introduced her, Neji, Shikamaru,and Lee to the group.

After finally getting to his class he stepped in an attention. He saw that Hinata, Naruto, and Gaara were busy throwing Swedish Fish in each others mouth. They were having a good time. There was only one desk left, beside Hinata's. He went over to take a seat. Everyone stared as he took a seat at a desk except the little group. People started to whisper about how cute he was how he would dominate at everything he does when suddenly Naruto turned around and alerted Hinata that Sasuke was here. She looked beside her and smiled then introduced him to Gaara who gave him a small nod of acknowledgement to Sasuke. He did the same and was about to say something when suddenly the door opened. The teacher then walked into the classroom, not very thrilled to be in school. She was tall and had nice body figure. She had blonde hair and a bluish purple diamond on her forehead. Actually she wasn't a teacher, she was the principal.

"Okay so your teacher left us last at the second so Im here" Tsunade spoke then sat down at the front of the room whipped out a bottle of sake n drank it " Do what you want"

Everyone continued to what they where previously doing but each female in the class made went to drool over the three of the now nine hottest male juniors in the whole school.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that" Sasuke asked

"O.M.G he spoke he sounds so hot KYAAAAAAA" and all the girls in the class room beside Hinata fainted

"How can you guys be so immature, its one person. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be into anyone of you animals"

This whole Sasuke deal happened for days. First it started out funny. Watching girls wrestle each other was pretty entertaining. Then the fun started fading away. Then it got completely annoying, then it got down right sad. It started to get old and then for some reason it got funny again. Though, Sasuke didn't seemed so thrilled about all the attention. He actually tried avoiding the attention. But there was one person he couldn't seem to get rid of…..Ino. Ino just wouldn't leave. At class, she's there. At lunch, she's there. In the bathroom, nothing different. She does it with no shame. He decided to get away from all the female attention, he asked Naruto if he could stay at his house for a while, you know until all this attention thing wares off. Naruto said that he could, but Ino lives close by, she could sense him from a mile away. "That wouldn't be the best idea. I already have my own fangirls i don't need anymore from you…. ask Neji he has a bigger house and security and your an Uchiha right? They would take you in. Also Ino doesn't step near there Hinata's dad scares her."

"Alright i'll ask him tomorrow" Sasuke said then walked out to his motorcycle and rode home.

Sasuke was on the alert for Ino the whole ride home. Looking at each corner as he turned made him a little to paranoid. The paranoia caused Sasuke to slam into a stop sign when he was about 5 blocks away from his house into. There was good news and bad news. The good news was that he crashed right in front of Hinata's house, which meant lots of attention from her. The bad news was that he might of sprained something.

Hinata walked outside her house to see Sasuke on the ground in front of a stop sign with blood all over his chest and head. He was burried under his motorcycle.

"Oh my gosh Sasuke are you okay"she ran out and crouched beside Sasuke.

He couldn't speak so he just moaned to assure her he was still breathing.

"Okay, let me get you inside to wash out that blood and see where it hurts" HInata dragged Sasuke inside and wiped off the blood with a wet cloth. She then put rubbing alcohol over it. She then realized that Sasuke was still bleeding at his chest. She took of his black t-shirt. Before she started getting to work, she took a deep breath, and try not to faint while healing a wound. Shes never actually healed at that spot before. She started washing of his chest with the same cloth. She then put band-aids all over his body to cover up the wounds. Sasuke then started mumbling words that Hinata couldn't quite understand. She moved closer to see what he was saying.

"Thanks" He broke out

"No problem, all in a days work. You should get some rest. Since you aren't feeling alright, you can stay here for a while. Are you feeling alright"

Sasuke started mumbling again "I'm fine, but i think i sprained my wrist"

Hinata started inspecting his wrist. She started squeezing his wrist to see where it hurt. Then all of a sudden he yelped and grabbed her hand she. Wrapped his wrist in gauze and told him to go to get some rest.

"Thanks Hinata, for everything. Your a great friend." He was then knocked out to sleep just like that. Hinata just stared at him. She thought about something, she decided not to. But she couldn't resist. She kissed him. Not just a little peck but about a 10 second kiss. She then went upstairs and left Sasuke alone downstairs on the couch. The first kiss of her life.


	2. Hinata's House

Highschool Expectations

Sasuke started to wake up, feeling a little noxious. Also a little confused. He woke up to see Hinata in the kitchen making breakfast. He was pretty sure it wasn't bacon and eggs. It hurt when he tried to sit up, so he didn't bother trying. I guess Hinata heard Sasuke we up because she came rushing down beside him.

"Hey, whats up Sasuke, how are you feeling" said Hinata sympathetically

"Well, I'm not feeling good. Mostly like crap." He said with a sigh

"Oh thats good…..I mean……Thats to bad……wait I'm not trying to sound sarcastic or anything………what I meant to say is…….well I hope you feel better……I think I should stop talking"

"No don't its entertaining" He said feeling a little better. He stared at Hinata dreamily. he then quickly cut off. "Sooo, ahhhhhh, what is that your cooking there" He said curiously

Hinata looked back to what she was cooking "Oooh that, its probably nothing you would like, its kinda disgusting" she said embarrassed.

"Well, if its disgusting, why do you eat it" he said

"I don't think its disgusting, but I've had other peoples opinions on it. If you want you can taste it"

"Okay, sure" Sasuke said a little unsure about the decision he just made. Hinata then came over with a bowl of gray slimy crap. Sasuke took a deep breath trying to keep his cool together. It was pretty hard, but he managed to deal.

"Dig in" Hinata said happily

Sasuke took one bite and his eyes opened

"Hmmm, thats a very…..unique dish" He said sickly "Also a very interesting flavor" He said even more sickly "Hey I'm kinda thirsty, do you mind getting me some water"

"Sure, no problem"

When Hinata left for the kitchen, Sasuke spit out the slime under his pillow and covered it up. He then laid his head back on his pillow, thinking about how he survived having that slime in his mouth for even 10 seconds.

Hinata then come back with a bottle of loaned Spring water. "Here's your water" Hinata said happily. Sasuke took a sip and put the water on the table in front of him. They then spent he next few seconds in silence, just staring around, trying not to make eye contact. Neji then comes down stairs with an XBOX 360 controller and earphones. Neji was a soft more after skipping 7th and 8th grade and leaving the others behind. "Hey I no you, your the new kid, heard lots about you" Neji said enthusiastically. "That you're like the dream boy at Konahigh, also heard that Hin……" Before Neji could finished his sentence, Hinata trampled him leaving her hand crushed against his lips.

"Finish what you just said and you'll never live to see daylight again….capiche" Neji nodded his head in fear and motioned to HInata that she was choking him. Hinata then let go and Neji hurried upstairs. Hinata gave in a deep breath and turned around to face Sasuke. "Sorry for that little interruption. my cousin can be such a…….." Once again Neji come back downstairs and offers Sasuke to play video games with him, but Sasuke refuses. "Come on you know you want to, i have another controller upstairs. Plus I have Left 4 Dead 2, COD Modern Warfare 2, and Halo ODST" Now that was an offer no teenage boy can refuse.

"Hey Sasuke, can I ask you a question before you go upstairs and blind your eyes"

"Ya, sure whats up"

HInata hesitated before asking her question. She was thinking of asking him out, to show that hard headed Ino she wasn't a coward. But she decided that it was to soon."Aaaah….why do boys love video games so much"

Sasuke actually stopped to think about the question, but came back with, "Why do girls always go to the bathroom together" Hinata giggled and smiled "Touche" And Sasuke leaves to go upstairs.

* * *

Hi everyone! This is my cousins 3rd time using the title High School Expectations. Hope you like this one. PLZ R&R


	3. The Maximum Plan

WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

The next day at Konahigh was just regular, a normal day…well what had become normal after Sasuke's debut at Konahigh .Girls drooling over Sasuke. Many fighting for his and his friends hands and attention girls. But other than that school was normal the crew would hang out as much as they could together. Sometimes Sasuke and Hinata passed by each other in the hall in-between periods and would stop to chat. But other than that, the two rarely talked, something her friends where planning to change. It almost made her happy the fact that even though they saw each other little they would risk being late just to say hi. It ALMOST made her happy. There was just one thing that kept her from being fully happy. And that one thing, or should I say some one, was the bull-headed Ino. Ino was now being her bratty self and bragging how she was going to win Sasuke over and that no one could stand a chance against her. Nobody wanted to believe it, but they all knew that it was true. Nobody could stand a chance against her. She was one of the beautiful girls in the school. If not then the most. Almost every boy in the school wanted her. Or so Hinata thought.

After school Hinata, Sakura, and TenTen went to the mall. They went to their favorite places. They went to Victoria's Secret, Bath 'n' Body Works, Macy's, and other girly places. Hinata actually wasn't very much into that stuff. So she only bought some bra's and a few panties here and there. And just to tell herself she wasn't to girly, a few pairs of boxers. When her girls were gone, she was free to do whatever she wanted. So she went to Game Stop and bought Kill Zone 2 for her PS3, Pre-Ordered COD Black Ops, Saints Row 2 (Old but a hell of a good game), and finally GTA-TBOGT (The Ballad of Gay Tony). She walked home feeling good. Shopping took her mind off of Ino for the rest of the day. When she arrived home Neji was upstairs on XBOX Live talking to some noob. He seemed to be getting on Neji's nerves. He was probably kicking his ass on whatever game Neji was playing. Hinata got to her room, threw her stuff on her bean bag and took out her IPOD Touch to listen to some music. Then all of a sudden Hinata could her Neji screaming at the top of his lungs "FUCK YOU BITCH YOUR ASS JUST GOT PONED HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL YOU TURD" and then another loud talking came from Neji "DAMMIT YOU ASS YOU REPORTED ME JUST BECAUSE I KICKED YOUR ASS AT SOMETHING" Unfortunately, the was Neji's 16th time getting reported so he'll probably have to change his gamer tag.

"Neji can you SHUT THE FUCK UP it's just a game NONE OF THIS SHIT EVER REALLY HAPPENS YOU DUMBASS" an agitated Hanabi yelled stomping up the stairs "I swear if I hear your voice one more time I will throw your XBOX off the roof" her voice was normal you could feel the truth in those words. Know that his cousin wasn't playing Neji ran down the secret stairs into her room and took her most prized possession.

"Do it and I will burn your pictures of that little boy you like" he was already in front of her with a lighter in his hand flicking it on and off his voice dead and eyes void of any emotion. After a long silence Hanabi gave up and ripped her pictures out of Neji's hands giving him dirty look while doing so. Things settled down and Neji played his game again and just to be a jerk he started screaming and yelling at the top of his lungs. Knowing this was going to start another fight Hinata ran down to the kitchen and began to bake some chocolate cookies her sisters and Neji's only weakness.

Hours later

All of Hinata's and Neji's friends came to tell Hinata their plan to make Ino realize that she isn't the most wanted girl in Konahigh and with the permission of the vice principal Jiraya they where able to make a school appropriate version of the Maximum top 100 and the top 50 girls would participate in a fashion show to find out who is number 1.


	4. Part 1: Plan In Action

"Naruto!"

"That's my name!" he yelled.

The principal stood at the door way of the school entrance with a bucket over his head. Naruto laughed again, "I can't believe it worked!" he laughed. The principal was now drenched, the bucket full of water was placed above the door and as the principal walked out, it landed right smack dap on his head.

The gang he hung out with laughed as they stood behind them.

"Naruto that was bad!" laughed Ino.

Naruto looked over his shoulder to look at her, "What ever, I've done worse…" he said with a nonchalant shrug. "Maybe now he'll change his mind about the beauty contest."

She glared at him, "Take the damn complement you jerk!" she yelled. "And it's not a contest if everyone nows that i will win straight up"

An arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Now now, Ino…let the man work." said Sasuke with his devilish smirk. He tried the hold the disgust back in his throat.

Ino blushed, "Right Sasuke!" she smiled at him.

Naruto gave a quick smirk while another girl walking down the hall seemed to notice Sasuke "Yet another girl went mindless by his looks. What does Sasuke have that I dont" he thought.

The principal pulled the bucket off his head and walked over to Naruto who stood ground. "Naruto Uzumaki, In my office NOW!" he yelled. He turned on his heel and marched inside.

Naruto shrugged and mimicked him as he copied his march. He followed him half way and then turned back to the group. "Schools over for today right?" he asked them.

"Yeah." said Shikamaru with a shrug. He had black hair as well and had his hair in a ponytail. He was the lazy punk out of the group.

"Then let's go!" said Naruto.

Ino laughed, "Your not going to the office?" she asked.

Naruto laughed as well, "He can't hold me after school."

Sasuke chuckled, "True." he said. "that man is going to be so steamed..."

The group laughed again. Naruto looked around, "Hey, where Hinata?" he asked.

Ino shrugged, "Oh that thing that supposedly be calldes a teenage girl Probably went back to her natural habitat where she belongs. Besides, she said that the prank is over rated." Ino laughed. "Sounds like she's lost interest in you."

Naruto gave a dieng laugh, "I don't know Ino, looks like you night have some competition"

Ino glared at him, "As if, not funny Naruto." she said.

Naruto looked at her, "Yes I am. And Hinata could beat you with her hands tied behind her!" he was purposely trying to get her angry. All part of the plan.

"Tell me again why you don't have your car Naruto?" asked Shikamaru angrily.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Shikamaru. "Because! Its still getting fixed!" yelled Naruto irradiated. Right from happy to annoyed. "Ya either wait for it to get fixed, or you BUY your own car and drive us back and forth!" Naruto dug his hands into his pocket and put a toothpick in his mouth. "Your lucky enough that I take you guys back and forth…"

Ino glared again at Naruto, "Geez! Pissed off much?" she asked. "Your car would get fixed easier if you took it to a real mechanic! Your barely getting an C in any class at school! You really think you can fix your car?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Why do you hang out with us anyway Ino? You're the most 'popular' girl at K.V.H. why hang out with 'us bad boys'" he asked.

Ino sighed, "Just because I'm popular doesn't mean I can't hang out with you. I hang out with who I want… And besides, its good for a person like me to keep up my image by showing people I'm open-hearted to all people"

Naruto let out a laugh, "Yeah right! Its because of 'Sasuke!'" he said Sasuke in a mocking girly voice.

Ino glared at Naruto, "Shut up Naruto! Just because I have a better reputation than you and I have 'real' friends doesn't mean you can-"

Naruto took his hand out of his pocket and moved his hand up and down making it 'talk' "Ino, this is what you do a lot. Stop it or I'll stuff it!" he said looking back at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"What do mean by that gesture?" asked Naruto seductively.

Ino sighed, "Your pathetic! You know I love Sasuke!" she turned to Sasuke and hugged his arm.

Sasuke sighed, "You see what you do?" he gritted. He pulled his arm from her. "Besides, the car should be fixed soon, like in three to four years!" he laughed. Naruto gave him a glare but Sasuke shrugged, "Its true kitsune." said sasuke.

Naruto stopped and turned to face Sasuke, "I told you, NEVER call me that!" he said warningly.

Sasuke smirked, "Did I hit a sore spot Uzumaki?" he said teasingly. "Shut up and get going, you know as well as I do you don't stand a chance against me in fighting."

Naruto smirked, "How's your older brother Uchiha?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke glared at him, "Shut up!" he yelled. They both stood there ground staring at one another. But this again was all part of the plan.

Ino stood back, "Shut up Naruto! Sasuke's right! You can't ever beat him!"

Sasuke smirked again, "She's right for once."

Naruto laughed as well as Sasuke. They continued walking as the threats passed.

They walked over a bridge and Naruto stopped. Sasuke looked at him then over the side of the bridge.

"So this is the bridge, haven't been here for a long time." he said.

Ino looked over the side, "Looks dangerous if you'd fall…"

"It isn't…" said Naruto as he gripped the bridge. He stared out over the bridge at the water running underneath.

Ino and Shikamaru stared at him confused. "How would you know that?" asked Ino as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I just do." he turned and began walking again. Ino and Shikamaru stood there looking as Sasuke and Naruto began walking.

Ino shrugged at Naruto's attitude. "Sasuke! Wait up!" she yelled as she ran after him.

Shikamaru sighed, "What a bother." he whispered as he walked after them.


	5. So Far So Good

**RING**

Naruto dug his hands into his pockets as he came to the K.V. High. He smirked as he heard the bell ring, "Guess I'm late again." he said.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto, "Late again?" he asked.

Naruto nodded and Sasuke smirked. Naruto and Sasuke wondered down the now empty halls and entered class room 202. The sound of the door opening caught all the students attention, especially the teacher.

"Naruto, Sasuke. Your late." said the teacher with a steady tone, eyeing them as Naruto leaned against the door while Sasuke slouched with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto laughed, " I guess so. But we don't like the hallways crowded…"

Sasuke chuckled, "You know how it is teach. Right?" he asked getting many giggles from the girls.

Sasuke walked over to a desk, ignoring the many girls trying to get his attention. Naruto pushed himself off the door and walked over to some empty desks with Sasuke. Naruto smirked and winked at the girls he passed by, earning glares from some and blushes from others.

Naruto sat down and immediately leaned on the chairs legs as he put a toothpick in his mouth. The teacher began the lesson over but was soon interupted by the overhead speaker, "Naruto Uzumaki. Office." the loud speaker made a screeching noise and it clicked off.

Sasuke chuckled, "I guess they busted you…" he whispered nudging him.

The class 'oohed' as they called Naruto once again to the office. Naruto shrugged his shoulders getting up.

"I'll be back." he told the class. The class began talking about what Naruto did this time. The teacher sighed trying to get the classes attention again.

Naruto walked into the office and sat down in a chair. He knew the drill, he now had to wait for the principal to come out and call him in for another months worth of detention. Naruto put his feet up on the small table and sighed as he stared at the clock.

"Yo, old hag." he referred to the lady behind the main desk. She looked at him as she lifted her glassess. "Yeah you. When is princie coming out?" asked Naruto.

The lady gave him a glare, "Naruto you know the drill. Just wait there."

Naruto sighed, "But I have other things to do! Like skip classes…" he whispered while scratching his blonde hair.

"Naruto you really shouldn't complain after doing something."

Naruto sat on his chair correctly as he stared, "What did you say-" he blinked, "Iruka?"

A man with dark hair stood by the main desk as he stared at Naruto, "Yeah. You really didn't think you could do something and not get punished? Did you?" he asked. It was the target from Naruto's last prank after his attempt from the principal. Naruto's never been very fond of him. He was the dramatic-arts teacher at Konahigh so he controlled the auditorium.

Naruto scoffed and leaned back in his chair again, "I know that. But this time was after school…I shouldn't get punished for doing something after school…" he whispered.

Iruka shook his head, "Naruto, you haven't changed."

Naruto laughed, "I don't need to! You know." Naruto glared at the table in front of him as he mocked some people, "I 'wasn't brought up right'" he said sarcastically.

Iruka gave him a pleading look but Naruto didn't notice. The door swung open, "Uzumaki." she pointed at Naruto and signaled him in.

Naruto shrugged and walked past Iruka, "Later sensei." he told him. He walked over to the opened door, "Princie!" he yelled as he entered.

Tsunade was the principal at Konahigh. And believe it or not, Naruto was TERRIFIED of her. But it's a good thing he was good at hiding it. Inside he was ready to pee in his pants. He hasn't talked to her since his joke on her. He's been avoiding her. "Do not call me that Naruto." she gritted through her clutched teeth.

Naruto shrugged and sat down in a chair, "Yeah yeah. So princie, is it another month of d-hall?" he asked uninterested as he stared at the ceiling.

The principal sighed, "No Naruto. Not this time…"

Naruto looked at him this time, "What? Then what?" he asked. "Expulsion?" he said with a smirk.

This is exactly what Naruto was looking for. Tsunade faced soon turned red with anger and Naruto questioned if he had just over done it maybe a little bit. "YOU KNOW WHAT NARUTO IF YOU WANNA BE A SMART ASS THAN GO AHEAD. IF YOU WANT THIS PAGEANT SO BADLY THAN HAVE IT YOUR WAY. BUT YOUR IN CHARGE OF IT AND ONLY YOU. AND YOU HAVE TO HAVE ATLEAST 30 PEOPLE"

This was scary, she was this close to punching him right in the jaw. But he still kept his cool. "Oh yeah, and if I don't"

The principal nodded, "Yes. Since detention is something you seem to enjoy now…" The principal scratched her head, "I guess you will be joining the drama teacher in his new play"

Naruto huffed, "What ever!" he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. The lady behind the desk jumped when she heard the door slam at Naruto's anger. He marched over to his locker and grabbed his things. He glanced at a clock and headed off to class.

**LUNCH**

Naruto sat pecking at his food with his plastic fork.

"Naruto, what's up?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto mumbled something under his breathe that neither of the them heard.

Ino fed up glared at him, "NARUTO!" she yelled hitting him on the head, "WHATS WRONG!" she yelled.

Naruto glared at her. Sasuke smirked, "D-hall? Since when has that brought you down?" he asked.

Naruto stared looking and picking at his food "Well, Tsunade went with the pageant idea" Naruto said in a whisper

"Well thats great, so i guess the pla-" Sasuke caught himself "I guess your sass actually worked for once"

"Nice, now I can show off my hot body" Ino said proudly "But why do you look so down"

"Because if I can't pull it off…."he paused

"What'll happen kitsune" Sasuke said confusedly

"….I'll have to the join drama club…" Naruto said in a whisper

Sasuke blinked, "What?" he asked.

Naruto said it a little louder.

Sasuke shook his head, "Talk louder dumb ass!" he yelled.

Naruto glared at him, "D-r-a-m-a C-l-u-b!" he said in a regular voice, "Drama Club! Okay? She'll make me join the school play…"

Ino stared at him and burst out laughing, "You! In a play?" she laughed. "That sucks for you. Later" she walked away nonchalant like. When Ino was out of sight, Hinata then joined them. She'd been keeping a low profile ever since they discussed the plan. They hadn't talked in quite a while. "So Naruto, whats the deal I heard you got called to the principals office"

"Well…looks like our plan is going accordingly" Naruto said

"Cool, thats good, anything else"she said excitedly.

"And if Naruto doesn't pull it off, he'll have to join the drama club"

Hinata couldn't help but giggle. The giggle soon turned to a laugh. "I'm sorry Naruto, its just you…..in a play, thats hilarious"

"Ya whatever. Just keep making fun, I'll get back at you"

"Oh really kitsune, how so" said Sasuke with a smirk

And this my readers is where everything falls apart

This


End file.
